


i’m sitting here (crying in my prom dress)

by unholybiscuit



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Adam are twins, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mara is Adora’s Cousin, Orphans, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, TikTok, adora is charli damelio but not rlly, tiktoker au, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit
Summary: “You seriously don’t have tiktok?” Mermista judged, folding her arms across her chest.“Um, no. Should I?”adora grayskull, a girl from the countryside, learns the wonders of tiktok. catra, a tiktok famous city girl, gets a crush.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	1. I’m 18, and I still live with my parents

“Adam I swear to fucking god, our train is in 30 minutes, give me my damn phone back!” Adora exclaimed, tackling her slightly older twin brother and reaching for her phone. He was significantly taller than her- although, she was still 5’10- and he held her phone just so she couldn’t reach.

Adam snickered, shoving Adora off of him and running inside the kitchen. The twins’ cousin, Mara, stood behind Adam, and just as he was about to turn around, snatched the phone from his fingers. Adam looked dumfounded. Mara simply stuck her tongue out at him and handed the phone back to Adora, who took it and smugly folded her arms.

“You guys are horrible to me. I’m so glad you’re leaving,” he rolled his eyes, flicking his sister in the nose and picking up her bag for her. Adora snatched it from him. God, her twin was irritating. However, as annoying as he was, it still hurt to leave him. They’d never been separated for so long before. The longest ever was at camp when they were 10, where the cabins were split up by gender. They both cried like babies that night at not sleeping in the same room, and the counsellors ended up getting so annoyed with them that they moved Adora to the boy’s bunk. 

“You say that now, but I bet you tonight you’ll be crying because your little sister isn’t in the same house as you,” Adora teased him, shoving him playfully on the shoulder. Adam shoved her back harder, resulting in another one of their play fights. 

“Adora, we’re gonna be late!” Mara exclaimed, pulling her cousin away from Adam. “C’mon. We gotta go say bye to Razz, she’s not coming with us.”

Adora, Adam and Mara all lived together in a small shack in the countryside of Etheria, in a little town called Arxia. They lived with their Grandma, Razz, who had taken custody of all three of them. Their parents had been tragically killed in a car accident on their way to one of Adora and Mara’s dance recitals, back when they were toddlers. The kids were heartbroken. The three of them were inseparable after that, growing up more as triplets although Mara was the twins’ cousin. 

The girls had a dance background, ever since they were 3 or 4. Both of them dreamed of growing up and being on Broadway, with Adam as their casting agent. They’d had this dream forever. After graduating, both applied to the most prestigious arts college, Brightmoon Academy. The best of the best went to Brightmoon, such as Micah and Angella, the two most amazing actors in the world. Adora had always wanted to be like Angella. Adora and Mara both travelled to Brightmoon to audition, and surprisingly, both made it in. They were absolutely /thrilled/. 

Attending Brightmoon meant moving to campus, and leaving Adam and Razz behind. It was hard to accept. Mara even considered denying her offer- but Razz had shouted at her for even /considering/ the idea. It had been months since them, and time for them to go. Their first day at Brightmoon was in a week, but they wanted to get settled in first, and maybe sneak in some extra practices before starting classes.

Adora walked up to her Grandma, and leaned down to hug her. She felt tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Razz was the mother figure she never had- and she was eternally grateful. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Razz. Thank you. Make sure Adam takes care of you, okay?” She asks, kissing her Grandma on the cheek. 

“Of course, Mara dearie. He makes good pies, you know.” She chuckles, brushing Adora’s hair out of her face.

“I’m Adora, Razz. You go say bye to Mara, okay? I’ll put our suitcases in the car.” Adora nodded at Mara, and picked up their suitcases, signalling to Adam to come with her. She carried the luggage outside, noticing Adam glaring daggers at her back.

“I feel you staring at me, Adam. Just admit it, you’re gonna miss m—“ she started, stopping herself when she realised he was crying. “Hey. Come here.” 

Adora pulled him into a hug, and Adam burst in to tears. Adora knew Adam had separation anxiety, and a crippling fear of public transport. It was understandable, considering how their parents died. They’d both had years of therapy after that, and sometimes still attend it.

“I’m gonna be fine, Adam. I promise you. I’ve got Mara with me, and I won’t be travelling much out of campus apart from this. So stop worrying, okay?” She spoke softly, comforting her twin. Adam nodded, letting out a couple of shaky breaths.

“Promise to call me everyday?” He asked, breaking from the hug and wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

“Duh. Me and Mara’ll be in the same room, too, so you’ll get both of us.”

Mara walked out of their house and closed the door, frowning a little, but perking up when she saw the twins. 

“Were you having a Grayskull hug without me?” She gasped dramatically, and the twins giggled.

“Come here. Our last Grayskull trio hug for a while.” Adam laughed, bittersweet. The three of them hugged tightly, before Adora caught the time on her wrist.

“Shit, Mara, our train’s in 10 minutes. We gotta go.”

They all looked at each other. This was it.

“I’m so proud of you. Both of you. You’re chasing your dreams. And you’re gonna be amazing, okay?” Adam smiled, releasing the girls from the hug. They both sniffed, but walked towards the car anyways.

Adora and Mara drove off to the train station. They boarded the train, and started the new chapter of their lives.

—————

Catra applied the final stroke of her winged eyeliner and smirked at herself in the mirror.

“Scorpia! Look, I did it myself!” She grinned, recording the last part of her makeup tiktok. Her best friend, Scorpia, burst in, admiring her friend’s work.

“Well done, Wildcat! I’m proud of you. Are you gonna post it now?” She asked, referring to the tiktok she’d just recorded.

“Sure. I’ll make it a stream announcement. You coming on?” She asked, writing her caption. Scorpia nodded.

‘gonna b streaming sum overwatch with scorp, come join us !’

Catra had just recently started twitch streaming after getting somewhat recognised on tiktok. She had just over 1 million followers on her account, ‘catragomeow’. She started tiktok as a way to cope with her trauma. She’d downloaded the app out of boredom, but found herself getting addicted. She started to make content, and to her surprise, people actually liked it. People sympathised with her, related to her- and honestly, some of her followers made her feel more loved than her ‘mother’ ever had.

Catra had grew up in foster care, under the name ‘Catrina’. She eventually was adopted in to a home with two other people, by a horrible person named Shelia Weaver. Sheila, or ‘Shadow Weaver’ as the kids had named her, was the shittiest person alive, in Catra’s eyes. She’d hurt Catra, Catra’s foster siblings, everyone. Shadow Weaver’s abuse caused Catra and her foster siblings, Lonnie and Kyle, to shut themselves off from everyone. All through high school they never had anyone, but each other. 

However, like some miracle Catra’s birth parent’s had sent from wherever in the world they were, Catra met Scorpia. Scorpia helped Catra with so much. She was the one who helped her pick her new name, so she didn’t need to deal with the panic attacks she had when someone said her birth name in a certain tone. Scorpia also helped Catra cut her hair. She said it would open a new chapter of her life, and so nobody could tug on it the way she used to. Shadow Weaver had ruined her, and Scorpia helped build her back up.

She wasn’t fully healed, but her tiktok and streams with Scorpia helped a lot. She did weekly streams, and they helped both Scorpia and Catra pay for college. They streamed video games, and sometimes played with some of their subscribers. 

Catra did covers sometimes, too. Singing was a coping mechanism her therapist recommended to her. She thought it was dumb at first- but she really enjoyed it. Despite her tough persona she attempted to put on, most of her covers were Taylor Swift songs and cheesy love hits. Only her closest friends heard her sing, however. She’d recorded covers before, but never had the guts to post them. People on ‘straight tiktok’ called her embarrassing anyways, so why add to that?

Catra was slowly healing from everything. However, she wished she had a person to love. She loved Scorpia, of course, but she wouldn’t date her. Catra wanted someone she could fully be herself with, and not judge her for anything. She was working on letting herself be vulnerable. Maybe, a special someone would let her.


	2. Fingers crossed, I hope that I’ll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora’s first day at brightmoon is.. strange.

The capital of Etheria, Brightmoon, was just as extravagant as Adora expected. The tall buildings scraped the sky, a soft, pinkish hue somehow surrounding the city. Adora was in awe. She tugged on Mara’s sleeve, and the slightly smaller girl tugged out her headphones and glanced at hee cousin.

“Mara! That’s Brightmoon Academy!” She pointed to a large, almost cathedral style building in the city centre. The arts college was absolutely gigantic. The campus was spread over 3 buildings- the college, the dormitories and a shopping mall specifically for students. 

“Woah. Can you believe we’re gonna be going there?” Mara exclaimed, sharing the same excitement as Adora. Adora shook her head. She couldn’t believe they’d even made it this far. After the accident, they’d both stopped dance for ages out of trauma. But their therapist, Spinerella, had convinced them to continue. Dancing made Adora feel free, and although it may of caused her parent’s death, she learned to not feel guilty about it. Both Spinerella and her wife, Netossa (who also happened to be Adora and Mara’s dance teacher) pushed Adora and made her the person she was today. She couldn’t be more grateful for the both of them. Without them, she would’ve never made it this far. 

The train came to a halt, and the girls picked up their luggage, stepping off the train on to the platform. Brightmoon Academy was a 4 minute walk away from here. Adora bit her lip to stifle her stupid grin at being here. She turned to Mara.

“Shall we?”

“What are you waiting for? I wanna check out our dorm already!” Mara shouted, and the girls ran off in the direction of their new school.

———

“What do you mean we’re in different dorms? We applied to be together....” Adora mumbled, looking up at the resident hall-director. They’d arrived at the school 10 minutes ago, and after registration in the main building, they headed to the dormitories. 

“Miss Grayskull, I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding. Legally, we are not allowed to select who goes in to each dormitory, and Miss Eternia and you have already been sorted. I am sorry, ladies, but there is nothing I can do.” The hall-director spoke with clarity, feeling some sympathy for the girls.

Adora and Mara shared a knowing look. Both of them knew it would be wrong to make a scene, but sharing a dorm with someone completely random was a terrifying thought. What if Adora woke up in a panic attack? What if Mara’s blood sugars went low, what if-

“If it would make you feel any better, we can make an exception for you two to be able to visit each other’s dorms at any time?” The hall-director suggested, and Mara and Adora looked at each other again. They weren’t fully alright with the idea, but it was better than nothing.

“Yeah,” Adora started, “That’ll help.” She nodded.

“Alright, I’ll let the staff members know! Miss Grayskull, you’re in room 275 with Miss Mermista Salineas, and Miss Eternia, you’re in room 270 with Miss Lara Hope. Be ready for 5pm, where your tour guide will meet you outside the building for a tour of the campus!”

The girls smiled at the hall-director, before making their way to the elevator.

“Separate dorms, huh? Great first experience,” Mara chuckled, more of a sarcastic laugh than a genuine one.

“Tell me about it,” Adora sniggered. “Hey, you’ll tell me if anything happens, okay? I’m only 5 rooms down.” She looked at her cousin, who offered her a sweet smile. 

“Adora, I’m capable of handling my own illness,” she rolled her eyes, but still smiled. 

“I know you are. I just worry, you know...” she sighed. Mara placed a hand on her shoulder, and the elevator dinged initiating they’d made it to their floor. They were only on the second floor but wow, was it massive. From the window outside the elevator, Adora and Mara could see most of the city of Brightmoon. 

“Look, there’s our rooms!” Mara exclaimed, grabbing Adora’s hand and dragging her to the hallway. They stopped outside room 270, Mara’s dorm.

“I’ll see you at 5?” She asked, pulling Adora into a hug. Adora hugged back, and nodded.

“Good luck with your new roommate. Hope she’s cute!” Adora winked, and Mara blushed and flipped her off. Adora watched as she entered her dorm, before turning and walking down the hall to her own room. She arrived at the room, and knocked in the door, just incase her roommate was in. Instead of who she thought was her roommate answering, a black boy in a crop top and flushed cheeks answered the door instead. From what she could see through the open door, a fluorescent pink haired girl covered herself with a blanket.

“Oh- OH, I am so sorry, I-I thought this was my room, I guess it isn’t then...” Adora stammered, averting her eyes to anywhere but the people in front of her.

The boy chuckled awkwardly.  
“Uh, yeah, you must be next door! Um- welcome to Brightmoon?” He grinned, way too wide for it to be normal.

“Yeah! I’ll- I’ll leave now, so you guys can get back to whatever you’re doing...” Adora blushed at her words. “I don’t know why I said that, and you know what? I am just gonna leave now- BYE.” She ran off to the room next door, not looking behind her in embarrassment.

Adora didn’t look back until she heard the door shut. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and shuddered. So far, this day was going great. What the hell was coming next?

She turned the door to the right room this time, and was greeted with the smell of sea-scented candles, and a faint hint of sea salt. Her roommate was a sea girl, huh? She could deal with that. Adora shut the door behind her.

“Uh, Hello? I’m your new roommate!” She called out, receiving no reply. She blinked, and tried again. Eventually, all she received was a long, drawn out groan coming from what Adora assumed was the bathroom.

“I’m in here, or whatever!” The voice dragged out, and Adora was slightly concerned. She dragged her suitcase through the room to her side and placed it on the bed, before making her way to the bathroom. She wedged open to door and was greeted to a blue-haired girl in the bath- thankfully covered by an abundance of bubbles. There were empty tubs of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream surrounding her.

“Are- Are you on your period? ‘Cos like, I totally get that-“

The blue hair groaned.

“Ugh, no. My stupid idiot ex boyfriend just broke up with me again, because he got scared he wasn’t treating me well or whatever, just because I told him that he can’t set things on fire during our dates anymore because we keep getting kicked out of places.” 

Wow. Adora blinked. She didn’t quite know what to say.

“Uh, wow, I’m sorry... that totally sucks. He seems....”

“Sensitive? Yeah, tell me about it, Blondie. Trust me, I’ve told him so.”

Adora stifled a giggle. 

“It’s Adora, actually. And you?”

“Mermista. Whatcha majoring in?”

Adora smiled. This was the type of thing she could talk about.

“Dance! And musical theatre, too. I’m a double major,” she butchered the pronunciation of ‘major’.

Mermista stared at her. This girl was definitely not from here.

“I’m doing dance too. Maybe we’ll be in the same class.” She grinned. 

Adora grinned back.

——

“- and get this! This guy in a crop top answers the door, and him and the pink one were, you know...” Adora was explaining her crazy first day to her cousin. Mara giggled in response, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Wow, you and your roommate are gonna have a lot of fun with those two next door,” Mara teased. Adora groaned, elbowing her cousin in the ribs.

“Talking about roomies, how’s yours?” Adora asked Mara.

Mara blushed a little. 

“Well-“

“Adora!” A unidentifiable voice shouted, and Adora turned around just in time for the pink haired girl from earlier to smack in to her. She gasped, frantically helping Adora up from the ground.

“I just wanna say, I am SO sorry for earlier, and I’m Glimmer! Welcome to Brightmoon, please don’t tell my mom about that.” Glimmer chuckled nervously.

“It’s okay- Hey, how’d you know my name?” Adora cocked an eyebrow. 

Glimmer smiled, “My mom is the founder and principal of here-“

“Your mom is ANGELLA BRIGHTMOON?!” Adora gasped. She had a phase where she was obsessed with Angella Brightmoon. Her thoughts drifted back to her room, covered head to toe in posters of her and Micah. She knew Angella had a kid- but she never realised she was her age!

“Wow. Today gets crazier and crazier. I meet Angella Brightmoon’s daughter, who was having sex in the room next door to me?!” Adora looks around in disbelief. Glimmer turned scarlet.

“You don’t need to say it so loudly! She’s always up in my business, she doesn’t need to know everything,” Glimmer looked down.

“Sorry. So, where’s your boyfriend?” Adora asked innocently, before looking at Glimmer’s panicked expression.

“Ohhh. He’s not...” and Glimmer nodded, which gave Adora the answer she was looking for.

Adora opened her mouth to speak before being interrupted by the tour guide. She shuffled her way back to Mara, who gave her a questioning look. Adora mouthed ‘the pink one’ to her, and Mara nodded in understanding.

——

Adora and Mara had their tour led by the boy Glimmer was with, learning his name to be Bow. They explored the whole campus, and Adora had payed extra attention to the dance studios. The tour concluded outside the dormitories, back where they started. 

Glimmer and Bow came up behind Adora, and poked her shoulder gently. Adora jumped a little, but smiled realising who it was.

“Hey! We wanted to apologise for earlier, so we were wondering if you wanted to come to our little get together in our dorm? It’ll be us and a couple of friends, and you can invite your friend if you want, too!” Bow spoke, smiling genuinely at Adora. She turned to Mara, who gave her a thumbs up in response.

“Sure, we’re down!” Adora grinned. 

“We’ll lead the way!” Glimmer started walking towards their dorm, and the rest of them followed.

Adora and Mara walked slightly behind the others. Mara leaned over and whispered in Adora’s ear,

“Our first college party! Just wait until we tell Adam about this. He’ll be proud.” She sniggered, and Adora agreed with her. Glimmer stopped outside their room, which Adora knew painfully well. She opened the door, revealing around 4 other people in the room. Adora knew Mermista, but was unfamiliar with the other 3 faces in the room- one which appeared to be a kid.

“Frosta! What did I say about coming in to my room without telling me?!” Glimmer exclaimed, marching over to the kid. The kid frowned,

“I was just gonna make a tiktok with Sea Hawk!” 

Adora glanced at Mara.

“What the hell is a tiktok?” She asked. Mara shrugged.

“Beats me. Hey, isn’t that your roommate?” She asked, pointing to Mermista.

“Oh yeah! Hey, Mermista!” Adora waved to her, and Mermista waved back. The girls made their way to the loveseat Mermista was on, and sat beside her.

“Mermista, meet Mara! Mara, Mermista..” she introduced them, and the latter shook hands. They sat in silence after that, watching as Glimmer and what Adora assumed to be her little sister argue. She’d heard that Angella and Micah had adopted a kid, but she wasn’t sure if the rumour was true.

“Mermista, what’s a tiktok? I heard that kid mention it. Is it something we have to do for college?” Adora asked, clueless.

Mermista tore her eyes away from her phone and stared at Adora. 

“You seriously don’t have tiktok?” Mermista judged, folding her arms across her chest.

“Um, no. Should I?” 

“Yeah, probably. Most people here have it. It’s like, artistic or whatever.”

Huh. Maybe she should get it. Adora whipped out her phone and went straight to the app store, finding the app and downloading it. She made her profile, using the username ‘friendofmara’ which was an inside joke she had with her family. Back in Arxia, Mara’s main friend group were all lesbians, and there was a code in her high school where if you wanted to know if someone was a lesbian, you just asked if they were a friend of Mara. 

Adora scrolled through the for you page, liking some videos that appeared. From what she saw, the app looked like a dancing app. Adora loved dance, so maybe this app would be perfect for her!

She decided to make her first video, right there and then. She made her way to the linoleum floor of the hallway, setting her phone against the wall. Adora had always been told her pirouettes were technically amazing, so why not share them with the world, too?

Adora pressed the little timer button and scurried away to where she could be fully seen on the screen, and readied herself in fourth position. The music started and she pushed off her back foot, executing a quad pirouette before adding a fouetté, turning another four times before landing again in fourth position. She smiled at the camera, giving a little wave while waiting for the music to end. It definitely wasn’t her best work, but considering she started her day off on a 5 hour train ride, it was impressive. Adora, feeling smug, added a smiley face to the caption before uploading her very first video.


	3. I like you but that’s not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora wakes up famous, and catra gets called out.

“Hey, Catra?” Scorpia burst in to Catra’s room of the house, startling the brown skinned girl awake. 

“What do you want.......” Catra groaned, pulling herself up from bed and running a hand through her short, messy hair, grimacing as she felt how greasy it was. She made a mental note to shower later.

“I think I’m on straight tiktok. Look, this girl blew up overnight for just being cute!” Scorpia exclaimed, shoving her phone in to Catra’s face. Scorpia’s phone played a video of a blonde girl, around Catra’s age, simply dancing in front of the camera. Her eyes scanned to the likes- and _woah, 2 million likes for just... dancing?_ Catra was proud of herself for 500k likes on a makeup video! 

Catra studied the video, and suddenly her cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet. Shit, this girl was cute. She was muscly too. Catra _definitely_ had a thing for muscly women. She even dated Scorpia for a while, before deciding they were _much_ better as friends. 

“Friend of Mara, huh? Strange username. Who’s Mara?” Catra muttered, talking more to herself than anyone else. She whipped out her own phone, entering her username into the Tiktok search bar. She found the account and clicked on it, noticing she had only 3 videos but 2.3 million followers.

 _Adora Grayskull._.

Catra would remember that name. She clicked the follow button.

-

The morning after Adora had posted her first tiktok, she was rudely awoken by a shocked Mermista.

“Adora! Girl, wake up! You’re like, famous!” She exclaimed, shaking the girl. Adora shot up, looking around confused until she spotted the blue-haired girl.

“Huh?” Adora yawned, stretching. Her silk pajama top slid up a little as she stretched, and she blushed and immediately put her arms down. Living with family for 18 whole years made Adora forget decency sometimes. However, Mermista showed no notice and instead, started shouting at Adora again.

“Your video blew up. People love you, girl!” Mermista smiled, urging Adora to check her phone. Adora shrugged, taking it off her nightstand and disconnecting the charger. She unlocked her phone and clicked on tiktok, and her eyes widened.

_**What the fuck?** _

3.5 million likes. 167k comments. 1 million followers. 

“There’s gotta be a glitch or something. Those pirouettes aren’t even impressive!” Adora was in shock. 

Mermista stared at her with her mouth open. “Adora, your technique is amazing. Abby Lee Miller would be so proud of you,”  
she joked, and Adora sniggered. Adora actually tried auditioning for the ALDC once, but accidentally sent her self tape to some random dance studio in Russia instead. She always wondered what happened to that.

“Oh yeah, we have class in fifteen minutes, so you should probably get ready or whatever,” Mermista added, before leaving Adora’s room by throwing up the peace sign. Adora jumped out of bed and straight into the bathroom, having the quickest shower she could possibly have and drying herself off. She changed in to her dancewear- a simple black leotard with tights underneath, and a white croptop. She grabbed her pointe and jazz shoes and shoved them into her bag, and almost ran out before realising what she was missing.

_Her damn hair bun._

No matter what, Adora couldn’t get her hair into a tight bun without a dumb little hair poof forming at the front of her head. She always had Mara do her hair before class- but now she wasn’t here, Adora had no idea what to do. She couldn’t ask Mermista either- what kind of student would she be to ask someone to do her hair? With a long sigh, Adora attempted to tie her hair into a bun. She managed, however not without the hair poof. She glanced down to the clock, before realising she had no time.

Maybe the hair poof would end up looking good.

-

Adora burst into the dance studio, only 5 minutes late for class. 

_Great start to the first day,_ she thought, grumbling to herself and putting her bag down, sitting down to tie up her pointe shoes. Thankfully, the teacher hadn’t arrived yet, and all the students were just mingling amongst themselves. She focused on tying her shoes, wishing she’d broken them in first, before being shoved over. **Hard.**

“Nice hair,” Mara teased, helping her cousin back up despite shoving her. Adora flipped her off and stood up, wincing in pain. She _definitely_ should’ve broken these in first. 

“You know we still have warm up before ballet, right? We’re supposed to be in jazz shoes,” Mara told her, and Adora rolled her eyes. She’d spent ages putting these damn shoes on just to take them off again. She sat down, pulling them off and switching to her jazz shoes before-

“YOU’RE LIKE FAMOUS, RIGHT?” A loud voice shouted, and Adora looked up to see the girl she saw at Glimmer’s party last night. She had dark black hair, and couldn’t be older than 10. Wait, why was she in Adora’s class?

“Uh, yeah, apparently?” Adora shrugged, looking up. The girl had sparkles in her eyes. Adora chuckled awkwardly, and put her pointe shoes back in her bag for later before standing up. 

“My name’s Frosta! Can I be in a tiktok with you one day? Pretty please? I only have like 20 followers, and that’s just my sister and her friends.” She ranted, putting her hand out for Adora to shake.

“Sure. I’m Adora.” She smiled, and Frosta jumped up. 

“Yay! I can’t wait! Then I’ll get more famous than mom,” she grinned, and ran off to the other side of the room. Adora glanced at Mara, who shrugged.

“So. The rumours are true? You’re famous now?” Mara asked, and Adora blushed slightly.

“Well- not really, my tiktok just kinda blew up and now I have a million followers?” She chuckled nervously. Mara tackled Adora in a hug, shouting about how amazing it was.

They celebrated for a while, before the teacher came in and class started.

-

Adora started posting more on tiktok after that. She made her video with Frosta- they made up a dance together, and it got millions of views. Frosta’s account, ‘princessofice268’ gained 200k from that video. She was eternally grateful.

She posted another one, a simple video of the trio her, Mara and a girl they met named Perfuma, learned last class. The video had another million likes, and Adora had no idea why. Were dance videos that popular on tiktok? 

She decided to scroll through her comments, and some of them were _interesting._

 **glimmah** : u go girlie!! also im in the bg of this🙈

 **amazingbow** : your technique is immaculate omg

‘Eh, pretty normal so far.’ She thought.

 **scorpiao** : my friend thinks you’re cute

 **catragomeow : replying to scorpiao** : oh my god i HATE YOU

Adora giggled. They sounded like best friends. Adora never really had friends that weren’t her siblings, but she didn’t mind. She clicked on the girls account, and followed her. She noticed that they were friends now, and Tiktok automatically made a dm with the two of them. She scrolled down her videos- and wow, this girl was cute. Like, _really_ cute. She had short, curly hair and the most beautiful, heterochromatic eyes that she’d ever seen. Adora was desperate to be friends with her.

 **Adora Grayskull** : Hi! My name’s-

She backspaced. She sounded awkward, and this text had to be perfect.

 **Adora Grayskull** : Hey. Your friend told me you think I’m cute-

She backspaced again. That was way too forward for the first text. Just as she went to send another message, a loud knock at her dorm door startled her and she jumped, accidentally sending a cat sticker to the girl. Adora panicked, frantically trying to unsend the message but before she could, she’d already received a reply. 

**catra w.** : i can’t tell if you’re mocking my name or not.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i learned formatting and abused the italics. i aplogise in advance


	4. It’d be better if we had just never met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra and adora start texting, and drunken adventures pursue.
> 
> filler chapter! i’m SO sorry this is so short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i now have a playlist for this fanfic!! also, i’m updating the chapter titles to songs from the playlist.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/m6nc1fwwtb1bqda57dtohq8cr/playlist/2vFC7gLVBuPIifn9bvEuBn?si=NdJWTCTTSkGZkti4PNbJrw

Adora stared at Catra’s message for what felt like forever. _How the fuck is she supposed to reply to that?_ She didn’t even meant to send the damn cat sticker in the first place! 

**Adora Grayskull** : No omg! I accidentally pressed the button, I’m so sorry. My name’s Adora, nice to meet you.

Almost instantly, Catra replied.

**catra w.** : chill i was kidding lmao

**catra w.** : why do you type so professionally this is tiktok not fucking gmail

**Adora Grayskull** : Sorry? I’m just typing the way I normally do. I downloaded this app a week ago, so I’m still new here!

**catra w.** : okok first thing you dont need to punctuate everything

**catra w.** : second thing ,,, u got tiktok a WEEK ago ??? and u have 4 million followers ??? 

**Adora Grayskull** : Yeah, somehow. If I’m being honest, I have no idea how it happened. I just got bored and made a video

**catra w.** : yeah wtf idk how it happened either

**catra w.** : are u from brightmoon ? idk i recognise the bg

**Adora Grayskull** : Yeah! Are you?

**catra w.** : nah im from horde 

**catra w.** : estamos cerca :3

Adora furrowed her eyebrows. So far, Catra was... strong spoken. Although, Adora enjoyed talking to her. Maybe it was because she was talented. Incredibly talented. And cute, too. She stared at her phone, wondering what to reply before being startled by her blaring alarm on her phone, reminding her about the extra Tap class she’d signed up for. 

Catra would have to wait.

-

Catra frowned at her phone, noticing Adora had left her on read. _Fuck,_ Catra thought. Maybe the Spanish was too much. It sounded creepy- seriously, who says _estamos cerca_ to a girl they just met on tiktok?!

“Scorpia,” Catra whined, moving to the other side of the couch to collapse in her best friend’s arms, “I fucked up.”

“What’s going on, Wildcat? Did someone say something mean?” Scorpia worried, cuddling her friend.

“No,” she rolled her eyes, “You know Adora? The girl who you exposed me to?”

Scorpia thought for a second, before letting out a gasp. 

“Like- Famous Adora? Aw shucks, is _she_ mean? Wait, no, she’s straight, isn’t she? Oh gosh, Catra I’m sorry-“

“No, nothing like that! I mean, she’s probably straight but-“ Catra sighed. “What I was trying to say was that she followed me and we talked, but I said something weird and now she left me on read, and I’m pretty sure I fucked up my chances with her!” Catra ranted, accidentally elbowing Scorpia a couple of times. 

Scorpia pat Catra on the head, something she used to do when they were younger. Catra slapped her hand away, before mumbling an apology. 

“How about we go out? We can go to the club, distract yourself from her!” Scorpia suggested, lifting Catra off her and placing her on the couch.

Catra shrugged, “Whatever. As long as you keep me away from my phone.”

-

Scorpia did not, in fact, keep Catra from her phone.

**catra w.** : heyyy adoraaa

**catra w.** : sorry fir textunfn you

**catra w.** : dont hate me

**catra w.** : YOURE cute

**catra w.** : thsis cpuod be us but ur striahjt 👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩

**catra w.** : i think we shoukdndkfkekfkegk

Catra was knocked to ground, dropping her phone and whimpering as she watched it crack. She whipped her head towards the culprit, noticing a familiar looking blonde girl. 

“Watch where you’re going, blondie! You cracked my fucking phone!” Catra frowned, standing up and pointing a finger at the blonde girl. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, looking intensely at Catra.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” She asked, looking Catra up and down. Catra scowled. 

“No. Now piss off, or I’ll make you pay for my cracked phone,” the drunk girl replied, stumbling away from the blonde. The girl tapped Catra’s shoulder, handing her a slip of paper. 

“It’s my name. Read it when you’re sober,” she mumbled, and walked away. Catra shrugged, and walked back to Scorpia, who immediately noticed Catra’s cracked phone in her hand.

“You texted her, didn’t you?” Scorpia asked, and Catra just giggled. Catra was somehow both a giggly and a grumpy drunk- it just depended on who she was with. 

Scorpia sighed, picking up her drunk best friend and dragging her home. She’d deal with this in the morning.

-

Adora arrived back at the dorm after hitting the club with Bow and Glimmer with a pounding headache. Despite not drinking, taking care of two _very_ drunk barely legal adults was exhausting. She collapsed on her bed, too tired to even change out of her skimpy outfit Glimmer had chosen for her. 

Over the last couple of weeks, Bow, Glimmer and Adora had grown incredibly close. They couldn’t stop apologising for the _incident_ , so much that they bought lunch for Adora for a full week. Eventually, it became a routine- the couple buying lunch for Adora, and Adora inviting them back to her dorm, and watching movies with Mermista and Perfuma. 

Adora rolled over and grabbed her phone, noticing an abundance of messages from Tiktok and Frosta. She replied to Frosta’s messages- she was asking Adora to help her with a combo they’d learned in class- before swiping on to Tiktok, noticing her unopened messages.

_Shit._. She’d left Catra on read. 

Adora scanned over the messages, noticing she was most likely drunk. She chuckled at the overuse of emoji’s.

**Adora Grayskull** : I’m so sorry! I accidentally left you on read.

**Adora Grayskull** : I can tell you’re drunk. When you wake up, keep hydrated!

**Adora Grayskull** : Also, who says I’m straight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *estamos cerca = i’m nearby

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i’ve had this idea for a little while now and i finally wrote it! the chapters will probably be on the shorter side for now, before we get into the deeper stuff . enjoy!
> 
> find me at:  
> tumblr: horde-fighter  
> twitter: FRlGHTZONE (i is a lowercase L)


End file.
